Pas de mariage sans pleurs
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy se marient. Mais qui a dit que les beaux-parents devaient s'entendre ? Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger en mission spéciale pour sauver le mariage de leurs enfants...


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Pas de fic ambitieuse pour le moment, juste un petit OS sans prétention, qui m'est venu comme ça, alors que je cherchais une idée valable pour l'épilogue de la grosse fiction en cours de rédaction, et bientôt sur vos écrans.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude, tout est à JK Rowling.

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

**Roxane alia R-J :** Encore merci ! Je suis vraiment super contente que tu aies aimé. C'est l'un de mes premiers OS et 'y reste très attachée. Je suis toujours contente que des lecteurs le sortent de l'oubli et me rappellent tous les bons moments que j'ai passés à l'écrire. Encore merci pour tes compliments ! A bientôt ! ;)

* * *

**Pas de mariage sans pleurs…**

Drago se pencha sur une série d'assiettes de porcelaine. L'incongruité de sa situation lui sauta alors aux yeux. Il se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour l'attirer là. Avec son air concentré des problèmes difficiles, elle scrutait avec attention une collection de verres en cristal gravé sur une étagère.

_« Allez viens, supplia-t-elle. Ron n'a aucun goût pour ce genre de choses. »_

Il s'était senti flatté, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans un magasin de vaisselle avec Hermione Weasley, à deux jours du mariage de son fils, en train de rechercher frénétiquement si une assiette à soupe convenait mieux à un jeune couple qu'une cuillère à thé.

Il leva les yeux. Il la soupçonnait fortement de vouloir fuir l'humeur ronchonne de Weasley-mari. Ledit mari appréciait peu de voir sa chère fille épouser le digne héritier Malefoy. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter l'amitié entre sa femme et son ennemi séculaire, alors accepter ce mariage insensé...

Drago se prit à rêvasser à cette étrange amitié qui le liait à l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout infernale de Poudlard. Innocenté au lendemain de la guerre, il avait réussi à trouver, un miracle compte tenu de sa situation, un emploi de sous-fifre du sous-fifre en chef de l'assistant du Directeur Adjoint du Département de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Manque de bol, l'assistant était une assistante, et c'était Granger. Fallait croire que s'engueuler au sujet des chaussettes des Elfes de maison, ça faisait tomber les haines.

Un éclair argenté bondit dans la boutique. Drago vit un épervier scintillant s'arrêter devant lui, et reconnut le Patronus de Scorpius. L'épervier lui parla avec la voix profonde, étrangement détachée, un peu nonchalante de son fils.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Drago se décomposa. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tout pâle. »

L'épervier s'évapora dans une volute de fumée argentée. Drago expliqua d'une voix blanche :

« Ton mari a transplané au manoir. Ça a dégénéré avec Astoria. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle. On y va. »

Ils plantèrent là le vendeur, quittèrent la boutique et transplanèrent au manoir. Ils remontèrent l'allée de gravier au pas de course. Dire que Weasley et Astoria ne s'entendaient pas était pire qu'un euphémisme. C'était de la naïveté. Tous deux ne pouvaient pas se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce sans risquer de déclencher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Drago et Hermione l'avaient compris deux ans plus tôt, le jour des fiançailles de Rose et Scorpius, quand ils avaient pulvérisé la cheminée et fait exploser les fenêtres, en se disputant sur le nombre de petits-enfants qu'il convenait d'avoir.

Ils s'approchèrent de la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy. Les roses étaient en fleurs. Tous les arbres avaient été taillés la veille et une odeur d'herbe fraîchement coupée se mêlait au parfum capiteux des roses.

Scorpius était appuyé à l'une des colonnes qui encadraient les doubles portes, visiblement contrarié. Son teint était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Beaucoup trop pâle. Très mauvais signe, jugea Drago. Un vif soulagement se peignit sur ses traits quand il les vit approcher. Lily Potter, assise sur les marches du perron, tentait de consoler Rose, en peignoir rouge vif, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre son épaule. Elle murmura quelque chose à sa cousine. Rose leva les yeux, reconnut sa mère, se leva et se précipita vers elle.

« Oh, Maman... »

Elle s'engouffra entre ses bras. Hermione, un peu surprise, caressa doucement les cheveux roux de sa fille en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Drago.

Lily se leva et tira maladroitement sur sa jupe.

« On faisait les derniers essayages de la robe de Rose. Ron est venu récupérer les robes des demoiselles d'honneur. Il a critiqué l'un des bouquets de Madame Malefoy. »

Hermione souffla d'agacement. Rose essaya d'ajouter quelque chose, mais ses sanglots l'étouffaient.

« Elle a essayé de s'interposer, expliqua Lily à sa place.

– Maman lui hurlé des horreurs, continua Scorpius, des éclairs dans les yeux.

– Et Ron a enchaîné, » conclut Lily.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Rose émergea à cet instant des bras de sa mère, et articula entre deux sanglots :

« ...Tout... annuler... Supporte plus... Tension... »

Hermione l'attira de nouveau contre elle. Drago vit Scorpius pâlir brusquement.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ma chérie, murmura tendrement Hermione. Pense à Scorpius. Ce n'est pas le mariage de sa mère et de ton père, c'est le tien.

\- Mais... mais...

\- Chut. On va arranger ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione remit sa fille entre les bras de son fiancé, en lui glissant quelque chose qui diminua un peu les sanglots de la presque future madame Malefoy. Elle se blottit contre Scorpius, qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux en embrassant son front.

Drago s'avança et poussa la porte. Jusque-là, tout était silencieux. La porte ouverte, les hurlements lui sautèrent à la figure. La colère les déformait tellement qu'on n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Drago et Hermione passèrent le seuil. Le regard de Drago passa rapidement sur les marbres lessivés, les miroirs nettoyés, les vasques de lys et de roses et le tapis cramoisi fraîchement dépoussiéré du vestibule. Ils rejoignirent en vitesse la salle à manger, suivant les cris à la trace.

« Abruti sans cervelle ! Malagrif !

– Vieille harpie hystérique !

\- Espèce d'hibou déplumé !

\- Gorgone rachitique !

\- Gnome pouilleux !

\- Chouette acariâtre ! »

Ils se précipitèrent dans la grande salle qui devait accueillir le repas de mariage. De petites tables rondes, drapées de nappes immaculées étaient disposées avec ordre comme des nénuphars sur un étang. La salle sentait bon la cire, à laquelle se mêlait l'odeur diffuse des fleurs. Au plafond, suspendus en équilibre précaire à l'immense lustre de cristal, deux elfes de maison tentaient le triple exploit de se faire oublier, d'ignorer le vacarme et de dépoussiérer les pendeloques translucides.

Hermione se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une assiette de porcelaine qui alla se fracasser sur le mur. Drago fronça les sourcils. La dispute cessa quelques secondes, le temps pour les deux querelleurs d'enregistrer la présence des nouveaux venus.

« Tu vas le regretter, Astoria. C'est le service de ta grand-mère, » commenta sobrement Drago.

Il remarqua rapidement qu'ils avaient tous les deux leur baguette à la main, et que c'était un miracle qu'ils ne s'en soient pas servi. Hermione tira sa propre baguette de sa manche et son poignet décrivit une spirale élégante. La baguette de Weasley et celle d'Astoria s'envolèrent. Ce n'est qu'une fois désarmés, que Drago et Hermione s'approchèrent. Question de survie. Drago avança calmement vers sa femme. Il prit son visage en coupe.

« Astoria, je t'ai déjà dit de l'ignorer, » lui reprocha-t-il avec tendresse.

Elle soupira. La colère avait laissé de légères traces rouges sur ses joues. Ses yeux bleus brillaient encore de rage. Son chignon laissait échapper de longues boucles brunes qui chatouillaient son cou.

« Je sais. J'essaye. Mais, il... »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant d'un regard meurtrier par-dessus l'épaule de son mari.

« Peu importe ce qu'il dit, coupa Drago. C'est un idiot, il ne changera pas ce qu'il est.

– Eh ! protesta Hermione. J'ai entendu. »

Et de toute évidence, Weasley aussi avait entendu, parce qu'il se mit à se débattre furieusement.

« Ron, ça suffit. Ignore-les, gronda gentiment Hermione. Ron, c'est le mariage de ta fille. Tu pourrais faire un effort.

– J'en fais des efforts, mais cette… »

Le regard d'avertissement d'Hermione le découragea de continuer. Et ça valait mieux pour lui.

« Rentre à la maison. Hugo doit bientôt rentrer, et je n'aime pas qu'il trouve la maison vide. Je vais m'occuper de ça, » lui ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle lui rendit sa baguette, l'embrassa sur les lèvres, et le poussa dans le dos. Weasley jeta un regard assassin à Astoria et sortit de la salle d'un pas conquérant.

« Et excuse-toi auprès de ta fille, » rajouta-t-elle.

Sa grande silhouette s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, puis reprit sa marche, vaincue. Tout en secouant la tête, Hermione rendit sa baguette à Astoria. Elle la reprit sèchement, sans remercier.

« J'ai la migraine, fit-elle entre ses dents. Je vais me reposer. »

Drago lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, embrassa sa tempe et la laissa s'éloigner. Le silence qui tomba sur la grande salle à manger se fit soudain assourdissant. Drago regarda la poussière jouer dans la lumière du rayon de soleil qui passait à travers une fenêtre. Merlin, ce mariage allait le tuer. Qui aurait cru que les problèmes viendraient d'Astoria et Ronald Weasley ? Et Potter qui pensait que puisque Drago et Hermione s'étaient réconciliés, plus rien n'empêchait leurs enfants de se marier… Du délire. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Hermione donna un coup de baguette, et l'assiette en morceaux se recomposa. Elle la ramassa et la reposa à sa place.

« Heureusement qu'on s'est occupé du plan de table, » marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Drago vit Hermione déposer avec fierté son carton orné d'un nœud rouge sur la table des cadeaux de mariage. Ils avaient finalement décidé de doubler le nombre d'assiettes offertes par les Potter. Au cas où les réunions de famille dégénèrent…

Astoria et Weasley se dévisageaient comme deux chiens de combat. Leur bataille oculaire fut brusquement interrompue par l'arrivée des deux jeunes mariés. Ils resplendissaient. Drago n'avait jamais vu son fils sourire autant.

Rose fondit contre sa mère.

« Merci, merci, merci…murmura-t-elle. Je suis tellement heureuse. »

Et Hermione souriait, le regard nostalgique. La ressemblance entre la mère et la fille était frappante, les cheveux mis à part. Rose s'écarta et rejoignit Scorpius, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille, rayonnant.

« On a quelque chose à vous dire, » fit-il la voix nouée.

Un sourire étrange fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Drago redouta le pire.

« Je suis enceinte, annonça Rose.

– Je le savais ! » s'écria Hermione.

Nouvelle série d'embrassades larmoyantes. Drago était un peu perdu. Grand-père. Le mot sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles. Il allait être grand-père. Un très léger sourire erra sur les lèvres d'Astoria et sa tête se posa avec douceur sur la poitrine de Drago. Weasley prit sur lui, et serra la main de son gendre.

« C'est pour quand ? demanda Hermione.

– Fin avril, répondit Rose

– Il a intérêt à être roux, » gronda Weasley, faussement menaçant.

Astoria se crispa contre Drago et releva la tête.

« Certainement pas ! » protesta-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent en soupirant. Ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire…


End file.
